nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Aether Zone
Aether Zone is the Major Easter Egg for Lament of the Dead, and focuses primarily on the Aether Spirits (The Demonic Announcer, Gruntijackal and CaptainMacMillan). Since L.U.N.A.R, Gruntijackal and CaptainMacMillan are now 'mortal' and the Demonic Announcer tries to take this small period of time as a chance to destroy both spirits. It spans several steps, and is considered the longest Major Easter Egg in the Zombies series. Requirements *Atleast Two Players *The L-1 FE Binder *The Power On *PhD Flopper *Juggernog Steps Step 1 Waterfall step The first step requires all players except one to be directly underneath the Waterfall, and having Juggernog. One player must have Juggernog and PhD Flopper to activate the Waterfall. Upon activation, the players will be splashed by the water, which will rebound of and unlock a door in the mountain door, revealing a cave. 'Nightmare' by Avenged Sevenfold will play when the step is done right, and the door will open, and cannot be breached by Zombies (players cannot shoot in or out of it either). Step 2 Musical Easter Egg step Once inside the cave, four buttons must be pressed in each corner in a specific order. Differently coloured, they will go into a darker shade of their respective colour when a different colour is touched. The order should be Darkest Purple, Scarlet Red, Bright Blue and Dirty Yellow. Since the buttons are randomized, this makes doing the buttons awkward. When done right, the sky will turn into twilight and pink dust can faintly seen throughout the map. Step 3 Twilight Hour Step 3 requires two players, each one going into the opposite directions, pressing a button in each room at the same time along the way. There will be a pool in the starting room with two buttons infront of it, which must be pressed at the same time also. When done, the sun will completely set and some lights will turn on, although dim. This makes seeing Zombies harder. The water will also bubble slowly and peacefully. Step 4 Darkness Eternal The ramps will then deactivate, seperating the group from the bottom floors. At this point, an Elder Zombie should spawn from the pool. As he is simple to kill, he should be immediatley killed before he can shuffle out of the water. The explosion he makes will be Purple instead of the usual green. It will also destroy all the plantlife in the area rather than creating flora around his corpse. When this is done, the Mystery Box will automatically move to the starting room and won't move until required weapons are obtained. Step 5 L-1 FE Binder Step 5 requires the L-1 FE Binder to be obtained. Once it turns into a Winter's Howl, the wielder must jump into the pool and fire it before it turns into another Wonder Weapon. The pool should freeze upon being shot. The gun should then transform into a Thundergun, which must be shot into the ice, which shatters it into dozens of splinters. Two splinters will smash the lights on the sides of the water. Several other shards will float in mid-air, and must be knifed to the lights of the map. When this is done, return to the cave, and now that all the light is gone, a large circular teleporter will appear. All players in game must then step on it. Step 6 Earth's Core Immediatley after stepping on the teleporter, the player will arrive in a building, and the Earth's Core can be visible outside. The Demonic Announcer will then say that the Core can be used to destroy Gruntijackal and CaptainMacMillan. To open the door, the Wonder Weapon wielder must fire at the door with every type of the gun, which will release it. Step 7 Removing protections The core's protection can be destroyed via eleven switches. Each switch pulled will summon ten Zombies that must be killed before another can be pulled. Once all are pulled, the core will pulsate and the player's will teleport before burning to death. Step 8 Back to Earth Once back on the surface, Gruntijackal will tell CaptainMacMillan to stop the invaders to buy more time. MacMillan will then activate all of the pipes in the Teleporter room, which will fill it with water. It is recommended that the ramps were not destroyed to complete this step. The players must outurn the water and make it to the Dark Portal's exit before being drowned. Once there, a Romero sized mountaineer will be standing in the pool, indicating the step was done right. Step 9 CaptainMacMillan intro MacMillan will then grab an Earthquaker DG-4, and begin to use it against the players. The goal of the step is to finish the round by making MacMillan kill his remaining Zombie reinforcements of the round. Falling into the holes will kill the player instantly, so the fight is incredibly risky. Stamin-Up is recommended. Once the round is finished, CaptainMacMillan will use the Aether power within him to shatter the hill (and thus, the map), with water coming out in the form of waterfalls on each chunk of rock. Once the rocks have all seperated, they will float into the air. MacMillan is located near the teleporter, which is now the highest point in the map. Step 10 Killing Cappie The battle against MacMillan is considered the second hardest boss in the Zombies game mode. He will charge at faster than Usain Bolt Zombie speed, meaning that the players must all have Stamin-Up to survive the fight. The trick to defeating him is backpedalling with powerful guns while avoiding the holes he creates in the ground. Getting him to accidentally step into a hole does siginificant damage. Every 20 seconds, he will emit a shockwave is reduced the player's health by 50%. This stacks for an additional 10% (20% with Juggernog and 40% with Perk-A-Punched Juggernog) each time, making this fight a race against time before they can be one hitted by MacMillan. He has roughly 700,000 health, but his health makes him more intimidating than George A. Romero. He is comparible to the Cosmic Silverback encounter from Dead Ops Arcade, albeit slightly easier. Once his health is reduced to zero, his will illuminate to a very dark purple, he will be put in a dramatic pose and his body will explode. The explosion affects everyone, permanatley reducing their health to 1, and downing anyone who's health was lower than 10 by the end of the fight. His aether spirit will then travel into the air, before suddenly being shot by the Dark Portal, killing him. The Demonic Announcer will then make an agonized scream, asking for help fending off Gruntijackal. Step 11 Tracking Gruntijackal Step 12 Finding Gruntijackal Step 13 GJ Phase 1 Step 14 Elder Core Step 15 Defeating Gruntijackal Category:Easter Eggs Category:Lament of the Dead Category:Gruntijackal's Easter Eggs